


Space Unsolved

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [5]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Ghosts, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Kamai, Ensiph and Lucky go looking for the Starlight Brigade's local cryptid.The OC Grace belongs to @cosmicgalaxyrose on Instagram.
Series: Discord OC's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Space Unsolved

Kamai, Ensiph and Lucky stood around a large round table that was covered in loose pieces of paper all bearing various amounts of Kamai’s familiar handwriting. Kamai’s long green tail, which was curled at the end like a chameleon’s, swished back and forth in excitement. While her figure was mostly humanoid, her forearms, hands, and her legs from the knees down were also coved in similar green scales and her feet ended in chameleon like claws with five toes. The parts of her that weren’t covered in these scales were a light brown color. On her face she wore a mischievous grin that revealed her pointed teeth as her yellow eyes scanned the papers. Her hands moved between absentmindedly tugging on her black jumper, her fingerless gloves, and running her claws through her short yellow green hair in anticipation.

Ensiph, on the other hand, scanned the table with what might be mistaken for boredom if you didn’t know her. The feathers that covered her body were mostly a dark brownish red except for the gray feathers on her face and throat. She subtly craned her long neck to get a better look at the notes on the opposite end of the table even though her glasses slid to the end of her beak in the process.

Lucky stood a little ways away from the table, his own long purple tail also swishing back and forth although more in nervousness then Kamai’s. Although he wore a black crop top he also wore a long sleeve yellow and blue jacket, so the only other patches of purple scales that were visible were on his stomach, hands, and cheeks. His left long pointed, purple ear was visible from underneath his long brown hair but his right ear was unobscured as he had shaved half of his head. His eyes shifted back and forth between Kamai and Ensiph.

“Are we ready to get started?” Kamai asked.

“I think so,” Lucky said.

“We might as well,” Ensiph sighed.

“All right!” Kamai said, apparently ignoring Ensiph’s less than enthusiastic reply, “Over the past month I have been gathering evidence of a previously unknown entity on the base and I have reached the conclusion that there is a ghost on board!”

“A ghost?!” Lucky squeaked.

“And how, pray tell, did you reach this conclusion?” Ensiph asked.

“Well,” Kamai said as she puffed out her chest, “firstly I noticed these odd series of tracks found around the base that were located in the strangest places.”

Kamai then pointed out several pictures of small paw print tracks that appeared to be located on different walls and ceilings around the base.

“Then I found reports of different items stolen from around the base. Blankets, pillows, jewelry, food, and even the mechanics reported random bolts and screws missing from their tool boxes!” Kamai said.

Kamai then handed what appeared to be photocopies of incident reports to Ensiph and Lucky.

“And then I interviewed our fellow crew members and I got all sorts of stories of them spotting different crew members that looked…wrong somehow. Such as team mates that were missing a set of limbs, or even a pair of eyes! I even have a report from Arin that he entered Grace’s room and found her playing cards with a creature that looked and sounded almost exactly like her! You see? I’ve connected the dots!” Kamai exclaimed.

“You haven’t connected shit!” Ensiph squawked, “Kamai, we have literal shapeshifters on the base. And why would a so-called ghost leave tracks or steal food? Besides, I’m fairly certain those food thefts were actually conducted by Grace and Sam.”

“Well if it’s not a ghost why haven’t I caught sight of it yet?! I even went up into the vents and I still couldn’t find it! I even staked out Grace’s room until Arin threw me out!” Kamai said.

“You were staking out Grace’s room?” Lucky asked.

“Yes,” Kamai said as she changed the colors of her skin and suit to match the wall behind her, “I’m very good at staking things out you know.”

“Well, if it is a shapeshifter and mind you it probably is, then you likely have seen it and not realized it,” Ensiph said.

“Maybe, but today we are going to find out!” Kamai exclaimed.

“And how are we going to do that?” Ensiph asked.

“Glad you asked!” Kamai said, “I have noticed that the majority of the tracks seem to be on the east side of the base. So I have laid a trap! And we are going to stake out the trap and film the whole thing!” Kamai said.

“We are?” Lucky asked.

“Yes, Lucky I need you to work the camera,” Kamai said as she shoved a small camera in Lucky’s hands.

“And why now?” Ensiph asked.

“Cause the base is half empty and everyone else is holed up in their rooms for some reason! We will be totally undisturbed! Now come on, I’ve been planning all day for this. I haven’t even been to my computer yet!” Kamai said.

“How do I know this isn’t another prank of yours?” Ensiph asked.

“You don’t. But come on, don’t you want to see a real ghost?” Kamai said.

“It’s not a ghost. But I suppose a stranger on the base is a serious issue that needs to be taken care of,” Ensiph sighed, “Very well. Let’s see this trap of yours.”

As Kamai strutted out the door Lucky took a moment to lean over to Ensiph.

“Uh, Ensiph? This isn’t one of your pranks is it?” Lucky asked.

“Of course not,” Ensiph scoffed, “I would never do something as simplistic as fake a ghost sighting.”

Ensiph and Lucky followed Kamai into the elevators. Eniph’s brow furrowed for a moment before they entered.

“I feel like I’m forgetting something,” Ensiph said.

“If it was important you wouldn’t have forgotten it,” Kamai said impatiently.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ensiph said as she entered the elevator.

Ensiph raised a feathery brow when Kamai pressed the button for the basement level but said nothing. They road in silence for a moment before the lights on the elevator started flickering.

“Nice effect Kamai,” Ensiph said, “Did you get help rigging the wiring?”

“What?” Kamai asked.

At that moment the elevator jerked to a halt and the lights went out. Someone screamed.

“Hold on,” Kamai said, “It’s probably just a glitch or something. There’s a reboot panel up top. I’ll get it.”

Kamai carefully climbed up the walls of the elevator and felt around for the access panel. Finding it she opened up the hatch and poked her head into the elevator shaft. It was odd, she noticed, that the emergency lights in the shaft were off as well. Finding the reboot panel she entered her code and, with a small hum, the elevator flickered back to life. Dropping back into the elevator she noticed with some amusement that Ensiph’s feathers were visibly fluffier then before.

“Not a word,” Ensiph said.

“Fergalicious,” Lucky said.

“Lucky! What did I say?” Ensiph said.

“Oh I see. Two weeks ago when we played scrabble it wasn’t a word. But now it is. How convenient for you,” Lucky replied.

Kamai snickered but wisely said nothing for the rest of the trip down. Lucky gave a visible shudder as they reached the basement level.

“I hate it down here,” Lucky said, “it feels like the walls are closing in.”

“Really? It feels like the rest of the base to me,” Kamai said as she pointed out a large middle finger that had been spray painted on the wall, “See? I feel very welcome here.”

“So where’s this trap of yours?” Ensiph asked.

“This way!” Kamai said.

Ensiph and Lucky followed Kamai down the hallways until they reached her trap. Ensiph could only stare in astonishment.

“Kamai…is that a roast chicken underneath a propped up box?” Ensiph asked.

“Yeah. The number one food that was stolen from the kitchen was chicken,” Kamai explained.

“Th…that’s not the point…” Ensiph replied.

Before Ensiph could further collect her thought the lights in the basement began to violently flicker on and off.

“It must be here!” Kamai exclaimed, “Lucky! Talk to it!”

“What? Why me?” Lucky said.

“Because you have the camera,” Kamai said as she shoved Lucky towards the trap.

Lucky stumbled forward, his purple scales turning yellow in alarm.

“Hey there ghost it’s me, ya boy,” Lucky said.

At that moment every light in the basement level turned off all at once. When later reviewed the video camera recorded various shrieks and the sound of scrambling feet as they all raced back to the elevator with varying levels of panic.

Two floors up, Mino sat with on the floor of Grace’s room as they played another round of Uno.

“Hey Grace,” Mino said, “Why did you want me to stay the night tonight?”

“Cause p-papa said they’re doing a system wide electronics t-test tonight. It gets really scary out in the h-halls when they do that,” Grace explained.

“Oh, okay,” Mino said, “Thanks Grace.”


End file.
